Phineas and Ferb's Temporal Teleporter
by Project X-Over
Summary: Otto, Tuddrussel, and Larry have to go back in time to make sure Phineas and Ferb keep inventing. Luckily, their visit gives Phineas and Ferb an idea, a teleportation device that summons famous people from the past. Meanwhile, Perry must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from teaming up with some of history's most infamous villains to take over the Tri-State Area.
1. The Dinner Of The Future

In the year 100,000,000 A.D. on the Time Squad satellite Larry 3000 wore a pink, frilly apron and put a plate with a sandwich and a plate with a turkey on a table in the dining room.

"Tuddrussel! Otto!" Said Larry. "Dinner!"

Tuddrussel and Otto entered the dining room.

"All right." Said Tuddrussel. "I've been hankering for a meal."

"Thanks Larry." Said Otto.

"Your welcome Otto." Replied Larry. "At least you are polite unlike Tuddrussel."

"Enough talking!" Said Tuddrussel." "It's time to eat!"

Tuddrussel, Larry, and Otto sat down.

"Oh boy." Said Otto. "A beef, lettuce, and mayonnaise sandwich."

Otto took a bite out of the sandwich.

Tuddrussel didn't say a word and proceeded to take bites out of the turkey. After eating ten percent of the turkey Tuddrussel stopped.

"There's not enough gravy Larry." Said Tuddrussel.

"I put in enough gravy." Replied Larry angrily.

"Well you didn't."

Larry and Tuddrussel sat up and angrily glared at each other and Otto looked worried.

"Calm done guys," said Otto, "I'm sure..."

"You never appreciate me!" Larry yelled at Tuddrussel. "All you do is take from me and never give any thanks!"

"Maybe I'd thank you if you were actually good at cooking!" Tuddrussel yelled at Larry.

"Stop this pointless fighting." Said Otto.

"Quiet Otto!" Said Tuddrussel and Larry.

Otto began to cry.

"I'm sorry Otto," said Larry remorsefully, "We didn't mean to make you cry."

"Don't worry Otto," said Tuddrussel, "We won't fight again."

"Thanks Tuddrussel and Larry." Said Otto happily. "Now we can keep eating.

The siren for a new mission went on.

At the computer an image of Phineas and Ferb sitting under their tree appeared on the main screen along with 20XX and the words "Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher".

"It's Phineas and Ferb," Larry said in amazement, "Also, it appears the screen is glitching, the last two numbers are appearing as Xs, and the location does not appear either."

Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel stood silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" Tuddrussel said to Otto.

"What?" Otto asked confusingly.

"Now's the time you tell us all the boring history junk."

"I don't know who those two kids are. I come from the twentieth century while those two kids are from the twenty-first century. I have no idea who they are or how they affected history."

"Then how are we supposed to do the mission if we don't know who those kids are?"

"Those two kids are Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher you twit." Larry said to Tuddrussel. "They are two of the greatest inventors of the twenty-first century. The technology they invented formed the basis of today's utopia."

"I would have figured it out on my own." Said Tuddrussel.

"It sounds like Phineas and Ferb are major historical figures." Said Otto. "If we don't act soon then the future will cease to exist."

"Let's get moving then." Said Tuddrussel.

The trio walked onto the teleportation system and Larry typed the coordinates in. The three then disappeared in a ball of lightning into the past.


	2. Time Squad In Danville

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry sat under the tree in their backyard doing nothing. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford then walked into the backyard.

"Hi Phineas," said Isabella, "Whatcha doin?"

"Ferb and I have been doing nothing all morning." Replied Phineas as he and Ferb got up.

"That means you can help settle an argument I had with Buford earlier this morning." Baljeet said to Phineas.

"I told already told you that you can put as much gravy in a turkey as you want!" Buford angrily said to Baljeet.

"There's such a thing as too much gravy!" Replied Baljeet.

"Calm down guys." Said Phineas.

"I'm sure Phineas and Ferb can build a machine that puts the perfect amount of gravy into a turkey." Said Isabella.

"Fine!" Said Baljeet and Buford.

"Actually Ferb and I have decided to stop inventing." Said Phineas

Ferb nodded.

"What?!" Said Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford at once.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry was in the house in the living room. He stood up straight and put his fedora on. Perry leapt into the air and opened the face of a clock and entered it.

Perry fell down a chute and landed on the chair in his lair.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Good morning Agent P." Said Monogram. "Doofenshmirtz has recently bought a history textbook, a computer, a conveyor belt, and a phone booth."

"Actually it's a police box." Said Carl offscreen. "They used to be common in Britain."

"I wasn't talking to you Carl." Said Monogram in an annoyed tone. "Agent P go out there and stop Doofenshmirtz."

Perry saluted Monogram and left the chair.

* * *

"Ferb and I have lost interest in making new inventions. We have been thinking of being accountants. Ferb has gotten really good at it. Show them Ferb.

Ferb opened his mouth.

"Are you two feeling all right?" Isabella asked Phineas and Ferb, interrupting Ferb.

"It's just like the time you two acted dull and boring." Buford said to Phineas and Ferb.

"Just because Phineas and Ferb want to be accountants does not mean something is wrong." Said Baljeet. "I am sure they will invent something tomorrow."

Suddenly a ball of lightning appeared out of nowhere in the yard and Tuddrussel, Larry, and Otto appeared along with a scorch mark in the grass.

Before Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford could make sense of what happened Tuddrussel brought out his lazer gun.

"It's go time!" Said Tuddrussel. "Hands in the air!"

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford raised their hands to the air.

"What are you doing you twit?" Larry said to Tuddrussel angrily. "You are threatening children!"

"Sorry, Larry." Replied Tuddrussel as while he put his gun away. "It was a reflex."

"Who are you guys?" Asked Phineas while he and the others put their hands done.

"Allow me to introduce us," said Otto, "My name is Otto and this is Tuddrussel and Larry. We're members of Time Squad."

"What's Time Squad?"

"Allow may to explain." Said Larry. "Time is like a rope, as it is woven at one end the other end gradually unravels. In other words history diverges from its original path."

"Since the future is a utopia with no wars, no pollution, and bacon is good for your heart," said Tuddrussel, "It's up to Time Squad to keep history on track."

"Neat." Said Phineas. "I'm Phineas and this is my step-brother Ferb, and our friends Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet."

Ferb raised his hand to say hello.

"What Larry said does explain why Phineas and Ferb want to become accountants instead of inventing." Said Isabella.

"Phew," said Tuddrussel, "At least we know what we're supposed to do now."

"That does not inspire confidence in your ability to protect the future." Said Baljeet.

"Have to agree with Baljeet on that one," said Buford, "Arn't cops supposed to know stuff?"

"Hey!" Said Otto. "The computer was glitching and I am from the 1990s. We have no knowledge about this time period."

"Can you try a practice check by checking out my family tree?" Asked Isabella hoping to see if she marries Phineas.

"Let me check," said Larry as he opened up his wrist, "It's still malfunctioning."

"That's okay." Said Isabella.

"Since you travel from time have you met famous people from the past?" Phineas asked Otto, Tuddrussel, and Larry.

"Sure," replied Otto, "When we first went to the past together we had to stop Eli Whitney from making flesh eating robots instead of the cotton gin.

"That's pretty cool." Said Buford.

"That does not make any sense," said Baljeet, "the technology for robots did not exist in the 18th century."

"Ferb I know what were going to do today." Said Phineas. "If only Perry was here to see this invention. It's going to be one of our best yet."

"Who's Perry?" Asked Otto.

"He's my family's pet platypus." Said Phineas.

"Ivan..." Said Tuddrussel sadly.

"I know what your all thinking," Larry said to Phineas, Ferb and their friends, "Who is Ivan? Long story short we kept Ivan The Terrible as a pet for awhile and let us leave it at that."


	3. The Tale Of Two Time Machines

In the Flynn-Fletcher house Candace was talking on her cell phone in the kitchen.

"I totally agree with you Stacy, history class can be hard." Said Candace.

"History can be interesting," said Stacy, "but there is so much information but some information in the textbooks are inaccurate or abridged."

"Just goes to show you shouldn't believe everything you read."

Candace noticed something going on outside.

"Have to call you back Stacy," said Candace, "my brothers are up to something."

"OK," said Stacy, "good luck with your brothers."

Candace put her cell phone in her pocket and went outside.

Meanwhile an invention was coming into being.

On the ground their was a flat, rectangular piece of metal. Phineas held a blue print, Ferb used a blow torch and wore a welding mask, Isabella carried a box of wires, Tuddrussel carried pieces of metal, Otto carried a box of knobs and buttons, Buford carried a box of glass, Baljeet carried an electrical generator in a box, and Larry looked angry.

"Put the boxes next to the machine." Phineas said to the others.

"Sure thing Phineas." Said Isabella.

Everyone put the boxes down.

"This is going to be awesome!" Said Otto. "This machine is going to summon famous people from the past."

"Even I have to admit that sounds awesome." Said Buford.

"What I am confused about is how the machine will summon historical figures." Said Baljeet. "Theoretically a time machine cannot work since it transports someone to the exact point in the past but the Earth would move in orbit."

"Don't we already have that time machine at the museum?" Isabella asked Phineas.

"This is different," said Phineas, "This machine summons people from the past and we couldn't have made it without help from Time Squad."

"Your welcome Phineas," said Tuddrussel, "The schematics for Time Squad's time machine you'll keep on inventing."

"This goes against regulation!" Said Larry angrily. "Not only children have been given Time Squad Technology but summoning people from the past could interfere with the course of history!"

"Time Squad is supposed to keep history on track and rules are meant to be broken." Replied Tuddrussel.

"I agree with Tuddrussel," said Buford, "rules can be annoying and it's okay to break them as long as no one is hurt."

"Buford agrees with me." Said Tuddrussel.

"Actually," said Baljeet, "Larry is correct since rules are there for a reason and breaking them can lead to dire consequences."

"Baljeet agrees with me." Said Larry.

"Is it me or does Baljeet and Buford seem a lot like Larry and Tuddrussel." Said Otto.

"They do seem similar." Said Isabella.

"Don't worry Larry," said Phineas, "The machine will send the people the moment they were teleported from and erase their memories of the present. Looks like Ferb is done with the welding"

Ferb turned off the blowtorch and took of the welding mask.

Candace walked into the backyard.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Said Candace. "What are you doing? And who's the kid and the guys wearing those sci-fi costumes and why is there a scorch mark in the grass?"

"I'll have you know we're Time Squad." Said Tuddrussel.

"Time Squad?"

"Time Squad is an organization that is makes sure history stays on course when the past changes." Said Larry.

"What?" Said Candace.

"Basically, said Otto, "As time goes on the past changes in bizarre ways and Time Squad fixes them."

"That makes more sense." Said Candace. "Normally I would call Mom about your invention but with the scorch mark on the grass Phineas and Ferb are going to be busted!

Candace took out her cell phone and called Linda.

"Hello Candace," said Linda, "I'm in the middle of pottery class so just tell me what the boys are up to."

"Just come home later and you'll see." Said Candace.

"See you soon Candace."

"You too mom."

Both Candace and Linda put their cell phones away.

"Anyway what are you doing Phineas?" Asked Candace

"We're going to summon people from the past." Replied Phineas

"Arn't you a little young to tamper with time?"

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

Perry flew on a red hang glider, with a yellow circle on the top with his face in it, toward the top floor of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc..

Perry let go of the hang glider and landed on the balcony. When Perry entered the lab a grandfather clock landed on him, trapping Perry behind the glass.

"Perry the Platypus I see you are on time." Said Doofenshmirtz.

Perry looked annoyed at Doofenshmirtz.

"I know it's a bad pun Perry the Platypus but it fits with the theme for my new plan." Said Doofenshmirtz. "Yesterday I was thinking how villains from the past always seem to be better than me so I realized what if they helped me take over the Tri-State Area?

"Behold!" Said Doofenshmirtz while taking off a tarp on a device. "The Summon Villains From the Past-Inator!"

The Inator was a Police Box with a conveyor belt attached to the door and a computer on its side.

"This device locks on people from the past and I shall summon history's greatest villains to take over the Tri-State Area!"

Perry had shock on his face.

"I know that history has probably embellished the deeds of history's villains but beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher household the machine was completed. It was rectangular with five blue circles on it. At one end there was a podium with a control panel on it.

"Now all we have to do is summon people from the past." Said Phineas.

Ferb started typing on the control panel.

"Who are you going to summon?" Asked Otto.

"We're going to summon Robin Hood, Abraham Lincoln, William Howard Taft, Edgar Allan Poe, and Julius Caesar."

"Stop!" Said Otto, Larry, and Tuddrussel when the realized what was about to happen.

It was too late the machine started to activate.


	4. When History Attacks

A flash of electricity appeared over the machine and Robin Hood, Abraham Lincoln, William Howard Taft, Edgar Allan Poe, and Julius Caesar.

The five historical figures were confused about the surroundings but they then noticed Otto, Tuddrussel, and Larry.

"Time Squad!" Said the five angrily when the saw Time Squad, except for Poe who sounded deadpan.

"Those guys do not look happy." Said Candace.

"Correct young lady," said Abraham Lincoln, "I have been hoping for a while now to get revenge on Time Squad."

"What a coincidence," said Robin Hood, "so do I."

"I did not know there were others who were harmed by Time Squad." Said Taft.

"That is quite the coincidence." Said Poe.

"I'm okay with the kid though." Said Julius Caesar.

"What are they talking about Otto." Asked Isabella.

"You see a few times when my friends and I went into the past we sort of angered some of the historical figures we met." Replied Otto.

"Why are you so angry at Time Squad?" Phineas asked the historical figures.

"When I decided to stop being Honest Abe and pulled pranks on people Time Squad pulled pranks on me!" Said Lincoln.

"Time Squad prevented two members of my cabinet and I from scaring Woodrow Wilson as monster versions of past presidents and securing the presidency for myself!" Said Taft.

"I was once a children's writer but Time Squad destroyed my faith in the world." Said Poe.

"Tuddruseel and Larry took over Rome after fixing it from a state of disrepair!" Said Julius Caesar.

"Time Squad convinced me to steal from the rich and give to the poor instead of the other way around but the poor stole my stuff!" Said Robin Hood.

"I wish I paid more attention in history class." Said Buford. "I never knew how interesting history was."

"This does not make any sense!" Said Baljeet angrily. "How could Lincoln pull pranks as President without being kicked out of office! Would pretending to be monsters even work and Taft's scheme sounds like something out of Scooby Doo! I am sure children's books did not exist in the early 19th century! How could Rome fall into disrepair at such a fast pace! And I am a sure Robin Hood did not even exist!"

"Don't worry everybody!" Said Tuddrussel as he took out his lazer gun. "I'll fight off these guys."

"Do not attack these historical figures!" Said Larry. "We need them alive to preserve history!"

"It makes it all the easier to beat you up." Said Lincoln.

"This is starting to get weird." Said Isabella.

"I've seen weirder." Said Candace.

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry could only watch in the grandfather clock as Doofenshmirtz typed on the console.

"Let's see," said Doofenshmirtz, "This one will help with controlling minions, while this one will come up with battle tactics, this one will help control the water, this one will help with politics, and lastly, whoops my fingers slipped. I don't know who the last one is but I hope he is evil."

Doofenshmirtz pressed the enter button and the machine started.

The police box had light flashing on and off in it while Perry could only watch.

The door opened and five figures came out on the conveyor belt looking confused.

"Yes!" Said Doofenshmirtz with glee. "I now have the combined forces of Al Capone! Blackbeard! Ivan the Terrible! Attila the Hun, who's wearing glasses for some reason. And I don't know who the last guy is."

"I'm Todd Washington Carver!" Said Todd. "George Washington Carver's evil twin brother and where am I?!"

"Now you can help me take over the entire Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz said to the five historical figures.

Before they could respond Blackbeard ran toward the grandfather clock Perry was trapped in.

"Don't worry beaver-duck," said Blackbeard as he was opening the glass door, "I'll free ya."

"Wait stop!" Doofenshmirtz said to Blackbeard.

The glass door was opened and Perry escaped.

Perry leapt into the air and kicked Doofenshmirtz onto the ground.

"Now my army of historical villains attack Perry the Platypus and then help me take over the Tri-State Area!" Commanded Doofenshmirtz.

"Actually," said Blackbeard, "I'm no longer a pirate but an environmental activist."

"What?"

"I am no longer a mob boss." Said Al Capone. "I plan to become a clown for the birthday parties of children."

"I don't feel very confident about fighting right now." Said Attila.

Ivan the Terrible barked.

"I'm not helping you." Said Todd. "I'm only interested in making my brother and peanuts look bad!"

Both Perry and Doofenshmirtz looked confused.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Said Doofenshmirtz. "I'm pretty sure environmental activists didn't exist during the age of pirates! Where there even party clowns during the early 20th century? Ivan the Terrible may have been crazy but he I'm sure he didn't act like a dog! Did George Washington Carver had an evil brother? And why is Attila the Hun wearing glasses? Glasses didn't even exist in the 5th century."

"I would help you if I had the proper motivation." Attila said to Doofenshmirtz.

"Motivation?" Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

"Hey guys," Doofenshmirtz said to the not so villainous villains, "The Tri-State Area is the most clown-hating, beard-hating, anti-environmental, George Washington Carver-loving, capital of the world and everyone thinks the Huns are vulgar barbarians. Also, Perry, the platypus you just met, is the one who fits those qualities the most."

"What?!" Said Attila, Al Capone, Blackbeard, Todd, said angrily while Ivan growled.

The five charged at Perry.

"The huns may be barbarians but not one calls us vulgar!" Said Attila while he tried to hit Perry with his sword. Fortunately Perry dodged to the left but toward Blackbeard.

"No one hurts the environment on my watch!" Blackbeard said while trying to hit Perry with his cutlass. Perry jumped backwards.

Ivan tried to pounce on Perry but Perry jumped into he air.

"Have some seltzer you clown hating platypus!" Said Al Capone while spraying seltzer at Perry.

Perry twirled in the air to dodge the seltzer and landed on the ground.

"Here's evil use for the peanuts number 52, peanut pellets, for loving my brother you platypus!" Said Todd.

Todd threw peanuts at Perry's feet and the explosion sent Perry flying backwards.

"I wish I have a camera to record this." Said Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard the historical figures there were ready to attack Time Squad.

"Stay back!" Said Tuddrussel.

"You surely do not want to fight?" Said Larry.

"We do." Said Lincoln.

"You wouldn't hurt a kid would you?" Asked Otto.

"Wait," said Julius Caesar, "Otto helped me take back my empire, he's a good kid. We shouldn't attack him but the rest of Time Squad is fair game."

"Agreed." Said the other historical figures.

"A cop and a robot vs. five famous people from the past is going to be an awesome fight." Said Buford.

"This is getting so weird I almost wish I stayed inside today." Said Candace.

"Wait!" Phineas said to the historical figures. "Attacking Time Squad for revenge is wrong."

"Phineas is right." Said Isabella. "Two wrongs don't make a right. And would you refuse the request of a young girl?"

Edger Allen Poe, Julius Caesar, Robin Hood, Abraham Lincoln, and William Howard Taft thought for a moment.

"Nah!" Said the five.

"Please do not attack us!" Said Larry uneasily.

"I knew we should have done a simulation with us being attacked by five people from the past." Said Tuddrussel

The five historical figures proceeded to beat up Tuddrussel and Larry.


	5. Return To The Future

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Otto, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella watched as Edger Allen Poe, Abraham Lincoln, William Howard Taft, Robin Hood, and Julius Caesar beat up Tuddrussel and Larry.

"I was pretty sure I would convince them not to beat up Tuddrussel and Larry." Said Isabella while Larry and Tuddrussel making exclamations of pain.

"I knew Lincoln, Robin Hood, and Julius Caesar were tough, but who knew Taft and Poe could be such tough fighters?" Said Buford.

"I do not understand how Larry can feel pain since he is a robot." Said Baljeet.

"Words cannot describe what's happening right now." Said Candace.

"We have to stop the historical figures from attacking Larry and Tuddrussel." Said Phineas.

"Stop!" Otto said to the historical figures. "I understand why you don't like Time Squad but you are all remembered in history."

The five stopped beating up Tuddrussel and Larry. Tuddrussel and Larry moaned from the beating they were given.

"What are you talking about Otto?" Asked Lincoln. "Some of my choices in office were controversial."

"I am an outlaw in my time." Said Robin Hood.

"As president I have never done anything that seemed to have lasting importance." Said Taft.

"My works never sold well." Said Edger Allen Poe.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be remembered in history." Said Julius Caesar.

"That's not true." Said Otto.

"Otto's right." Said Phineas. "Abraham Lincoln is remembered as one of America's greatest presidents."

"The works of Edger Allen Poe are well known in modern times." Said Baljeet.

"People remember Robin Hood as a hero who helped people." Said Isabella.

"The Roman Empire is remembered as one of history's greatest empires." Said Candace.

"Everybody knows how William Howard Taft got stuck in a bathtub." Said Buford.

"While you may not be well known in your time you're legacy is known throughout the world." Said Ferb.

"Who knew my works would be so well known." Said Edger Allen Poe.

"I like the sound of being the founder of one of history's greatest empires." Said Napoleon.

"Being remembered as a hero sounds good to me." Said Robin Hood.

"At least I'm remembered for something." Said Taft.

"You young people have convince us." Said Lincoln. "We understand what Time Squad had to do. Also, we already had our revenge."

The five historical figures walked onto the machine and Ferb typed in the coordinates to send them back.

"I'm going to have sweet dreams after teaching Tuddrussel and Larry a lesson." Said Lincoln.

"Actually you won't remember any of this." Said Buford.

"What?!" Said the five historical figures in shock.

Before they could react a ball of electricity appeared and were sent back to their time periods.

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry was fighting a losing battle. Attila the Hun, Al Capone, Blackbeard, Ivan the Terrible, and Todd Washington Carver surrounded him in a circular formation.

"After we defeat you we will take our revenge on the Tri-State Areas as well." Attila said to Perry.

"Nothing can save you or the Tri-State Area now Perry the Platypus!" Said Doofenshmirtz.

A ball of lighting appeared out of nowhere and two figures emerged.

Before anyone could react one of the visitors leapt and tasered the villains, except Doofenshmirtz, before they could react, knocking them out.

"Who are you and what did you do to my historical villains." Doofenshmirtz asked angrily.

"I am Sheila Sternwell of Time Squad and this is my partner XJ5." Said Sheila.

"Greetings platypus and pharmacist." Said XJ5.

"Who's Time Squad?" Asked Doofenshmirtz while looking confused, as well as Perry.

"An organization from the year 100,000,000 A.D. that ensures history stays on track." Said XJ5.

"We have detected five figures have been pulled from the past before they could be corrected." Said Sheila. "I see the figures but where is the time machine?"

Perry pointed in the direction of the time machine.

"Thank you civilian." Sheila said to Perry. "XJ5 destroy the machine."

"On it." Said XJ5

Sheila put the villains into a pile while XJ5 used his robot strength to crush the time machine into a sphere.

"What are you doing?!" Doofenshmirtz said angrily. "I worked hard on that machine and you won't believe how hard it was to get that police box."

"You should appreciate that those you brought to the future lost their memories due to the tazer." Sheila said to Doofeshmirtz. "You are lucky that your plans being failed is the only punishment. XJ5 bring us back."

"Yes mam." Said XJ5

XJ5's wrist opened up revealing a keyboard. He pressed the keyboard and he, Sheila, and the villains were teleported back to the future.

"Come on!" Doofenshmirtz said angrily. "What just happened seems like something out of a story where the writer doesn't know how to end a plot and had to use a deus ex machina to fix everything!"

Perry leapt off the balcony and his parachute opened up and floated down.

* * *

"Curse you Perry the Platypus and Time Squad!' Yelled Doofenshmirtz.

At the Flynn-Fletcher Household Tuddrussel and Larry recovered from the battle with the historical figures.

"Thanks kids," Tuddrussel said to Phineas and his friends, "You and Otto saved me and Larry. If I had the authority I would make you honorary member of Time Squad."

"Which would mean breaking another regulation." Said Larry in a deadpan tone.

"No problem guys," said Phineas, "Thanks to Time Squad Ferb and I will keep on inventing."

"That's great," said Otto, "That means our mission has been a success."

"I still think the history divergences mentioned earlier do not make any sense." Said Baljeet.

"I thought they were pretty cool." Said Buford. "If they were shown on a TV show people wouldn't have mind as long as it was entertaining."

"What are you going to do now?" Isabella asked Time Squad.

"I guess were going to leave soon." Said Otto.

Linda's car drove onto the driveway.

"Mom's here!" Candace said happily. "Even if Time Squad and the time machine were to disappear the scorch mark on the grass will still be there."

Candace ran to the driveway.

"Is she always like this?" Asked Otto.

"Pretty much every day." Said Ferb.

"Candace's enthusiasm reminds me of Tuddrussel's trigger happy nature." Said Larry.

"Candace's enthusiasm reminds me of Larry's obsession with cleaning." Said Tuddrussel.

"Mom! Mom!" Candace said to Linda as she got out of the card. "Phineas and Ferb have built a time machine in the backyard, and there's a police officer, robot, and kid from the future, and there's a scorch mark on the lawn!"

"That's one of you craziest stories yet Candace." Said Linda.

"Come on!"

Candace ran toward the backyard while Linda walked slowly.

In the backyard a ball of lightning appeared and out of it came Sheila and XJ5.

"Hello Tuddrussel." Said Sheila.

"Hi Sheila," said Tuddrussel in a worried tone, "Just want to say I didn't gives some kids access to Time Squad technology.

"Scorch mark and time machine has been detected." Said XJ5.

XJ5's hand turned into a nozzle and sprayed a liquid on the scorched grass. The grass became green again. He then crushed the time machine into a sphere.

"Who's that?" Asked Phineas.

"That's Tuddrussel's ex-wife Sheila and her robot partner XJ5." Said Otto. "They're another unit of Time Squad."

"Who knew a guy like Tuddrussel was married to such a good looking lady." Said Buford.

"Excuse me XJ5," asked Isabella, "Can I see my family tree?"

"The information is classified." Said XJ5.

Sheila looked around.

"I heard there was an illegal time machine that used Time Squad technology but there is no functioning time machine here." Said Sheila.

"Phew!" Said Tuddrussel.

Sheila handed Larry a computer chip.

"Ooohhh!" Said Larry. "It is the new microchip the prevents scorch marks from being appeared while traveling to the past!"

Larry inserted the computer chip into his wrist.

"That is not how upgrades work." Said Baljeet.

"Keep taking care of Otto, Tuddrussel and Larry." Said Sheila.

XJ5 opened up his arm and he, Sheila, and the metal sphere teleported back to the future.

"Time to go!" Said Larry. "My soap opera is coming on soon."

"Bye guys it was nice meeting you." Said Otto.

"It was nice to meet you too Otto." Said Phineas.

"Can't wait to eat some turkey when I get back." Said Tuddrussel.

Larry opened up his wrist and typed the coordinates in. Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel were teleported back into the future.

"See mom," said Candace, "here's the scorch mark."

"Once again your imagination has gone wild." Said Linda.

Candace saw the lack of evidence.

"You got to be kidding me!" Said Candace.

Perry walked toward Phineas in his mindless pet mode and made a chirping noise.

"There you are Perry." Said Phineas.

"What have you done today?" Linda asked Phineas

"Ferb and I were planning on becoming accountants but decided not to." Replied Phineas.

"Good for you." Said Linda. "Now lets have some snacks."

"Might as well." Said Candace.

Linda, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet walked toward the house.

"It's weird how you two never finished the argument about gravy." Isabella said to Buford and Baljeet.

"Now that you mention it that is kind of strange." Said Baljeet.

"Sometimes you just forget stuff." Said Buford.

"Do you think we'll ever see Time Squad again, Ferb?" Asked Phineas.

"Since history does get unstable there is a likely chance." Said Ferb. "Or in other words only time will tell.


End file.
